


Sacrament

by Neffectual



Series: 104 Reasons to Stay Alive [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Foreskin Play, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Sex, orisor inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has been watching Hanji since she joined the corps, and wishes he could get close to her. He doesn't realise that he's trying just a little bit too hard. Maybe she doesn't need his worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrament

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonderful [Mina](http://mistiqarts.tumblr.com/), who makes me want to spoil her in every way. Hopefully this is good enough. <3
> 
> The only reason I write Hanji as so alive and so real, so worth our time and respect, is because Mina is all of these things. Her devotion to her work does her credit, and she still makes time to care for those she loves. There are not enough words for how much I admire and adore her.
> 
> She also asked me for porn, and I agreed, as when I started writing this, there were 8 Mike/Hanji explicit fics on here, and that's just not good enough.

Hanji was one of the few who showed natural promise in her cadet class, along with Levi and his two friends, but Mike will confess he only had eyes for the girl with the rich brown hair cascading out behind her as she kept perfect balance and laughed. He might have left one of the other cadets tied up on the ground for a few minutes whilst Hanji flipped herself around with ease. She’s always been gorgeous to him, he has to admit, but she shied away from the officers as if she was waiting to be in trouble, waiting to be shouted at. When Farlan and Isabel died, she glued herself to Levi’s hip, and nothing could ever come between them. Their bickering reminds him of his parents, the way they would snipe at each other until both were laughing. However, as much as the affection is casual and easy between them, he never sees Levi reach for her in the same way that she reaches for him, and that gives him hope, hope that perhaps they are not together, that maybe he has a chance with Hanji. When Mike comes up to her and asks if Levi is her lover, Hanji laughs in his face for about twenty minutes before she can calm down, and it doesn’t matter that Levi is glaring daggers at her, either. Mike shuffles his feet awkwardly as Hanji calms down, and watches as she leans over to kiss the top of Levi’s head, jerking backwards as the vindictive bastard snaps his teeth at her.  
“I love my captain.” she says, in a voice of quiet wonder, and Mike swallows, hard, “He is so very understanding.”  
Mike walks away while Levi is berating her for getting her weirdo germs all over his hair, and resolves not to ask again. He isn’t the type to get in the way of a happy couple.

Knowing Hanji is off limits doesn’t stop him thinking, though, does not stop Mike wanting, craving her touch, the way he thinks she’d be in bed, easy and soft, not delicate like the women back at home, and not hard like the whores in town. Alone in his bed, Mike imagines Hanji’s face lit up with delight as she crawls naked beneath his sheets, the way she would look overwhelmed with pleasure as he tasted between her legs. He wonders if she has ever had a man before, wonders if Levi treats her nicely, wonders if she would be serious as he presses inside her, slow and careful, or if she would laugh at the sensation. It is galling that he has no idea as to her reactions, and has to gauge according to the way she responds to casual touch from Levi, but he thinks she would unfurl like a flower petal at his touch, that she would welcome it as he worshipped her. To have that focus which she extends only to her work placed all on him would be a weight immeasurable, he believes, the heavy pressure of being the only thing she sees, and he wishes that he were the lucky man who took her to bed each night. He knows that he could do so much for her, that he would treat her so well, that he would let her be strong, in the way she already is, and never ask her to put his needs before her work. He would never make her compromise the person she is in order to be with him, because the way she is, the person she is, is why he adores her.  
“Fuck.” Mike sighs, refusing to let his hand steal down and deal with the erection tenting his blankets, viewing it as uncouth to think of someone he works with in such a manner. His morals in this matter would make Erwin laugh, he knows, but then, Erwin has his pick of the cadets, all eager little things fawning over him and completely unaware that they’re lacking the correct equipment for him to be interested. Well, most of them, anyway. Mike sighs, and rolls over, extinguishing his lamp and lying there, alone in the darkness, lamenting his privilege of a double bed, which is far too big for one person.

Sometimes, mostly on laundry days when he realises that he’s got to scrub at stains, Mike bemoans the choice of white uniforms for the Survey Corps, because it’s bloody stupid to expect people who spend a lot of time fighting for their lives or bleeding to keep the damn things clean. However, when Hanji trips – over Levi’s outstretched foot, because he’s a menace – and falls into the washtub, Mike thanks every deity he can name and a few he thinks he might have made up as her off-white shirt clings to every inch of her body, and her skin is clearly visible through both shirt and trousers. She doesn’t even seem to care, giggling as she hefts the washtub and pours the contents onto Levi’s smug head. Erwin shouts at them to behave, and Mike reddens, because he should have been the one to do that, but he’s watching Hanji move, eyeing the swell of her breast through the thin, clinging fabric. He can easily see her nipples, pebbling against the cold air on her wet skin, and he unconsciously notes that she is not wearing a breastband – nor is she wearing smallclothes, he notices, as a darker patch is visible at the front of her trousers, marking her pubic hair. He is overcome with the urge to go to her, to take a hard, dusky-pink nipple into his mouth and warm it with his tongue, to lap the water from her taut stomach and peel her wet clothes from the curve of her hips so he can taste her there. He doesn’t move from his position by his tub, though, scrubbing harder at his shirt as if he can will away the hardness between his legs.  
“Promotion is not a joke, and I expect better from both of you.” Erwin is saying, in a low tone, discussing Levi and Hanji stepping up the ranks, and Mike notes how his superior is looking at Levi. Seems the Commander isn’t immune to all the charms of smart-mouthed little subordinates after all.

That night, Mike longs to give in to the ache of his body, desperately craving some release, and he thinks twice before turning down the invitation of a night at the brothel which Erwin suggests.  
“I think there’s someone here you could have for free.” he comments, drily, and shuts the door before the great oaf gets the wrong idea. Mike’s not opposed to rolling over for the right man, but sculpted planes of muscle aren’t what he wants. He craves soft curves, rounded hips, a stubborn chin to cup with his hand as he kisses sweet lips. Hanji intoxicates him, from her work ethic to her ability to cut loose and become a social creature, with a kind word for everyone, and an ease of chatter which Mike knows he could never hope to match. Here, alone in his room, he can allow himself time to think about what he wants with her, what he would do if Levi were not in the picture, if she gave any indication that she was interested. He wants to spread her legs apart and worship her, nipping and sucking bruises into those creamy thighs, bruises she’ll feel when the straps go back on in the morning and press just so, wants to dip his tongue into her, taste her wet sweetness and know that he is the one to elicit this from her. Hanji lights a fire in him, makes him long to be beneath her, to let her explore his body as she wishes. He wants her to leave little crescent marks where she digs her nails in, to feel her chest rise and fall raggedly as he fucks the breath out of her, to feel her hands gripping his hair and pulling, trying to control him. He feels the need to leave love bites to bruise and bloom all over that pale, slender neck, to bite and suck at those prominent collarbones until she’s collared as his in purple and red, his marks branding her as belonging. Mike thinks of her nipples, the way the curve of her breast was outlined by her wet shirt, the way her nipples stood out, cold and needy, and thinks of laving them with his tongue, teasing with the tip before taking one into his mouth and suckling, bringing them to further hardness, before nipping. He thinks she would like a little biting; they’re all used to pain in this job, and it’s hard not to let those wires cross. And he wants to bite, wants to leave her gasping, her thighs trembling as she comes down from orgasm, her bottom lip bloody where she’s bitten into it in an attempt not to cry out. He lies on his bed, his hands in his trousers now, legs spread, and Mike lets one hand drop to cradle his balls, heavy and full from his self-imposed celibacy, and leans his head back, letting his other hand toy with the head of his cock, hissing at the sensation. He wants to be able to say no to this, wants to be noble enough to consider abstaining a mark of respect for her, but he is full of simple needs, and so he gives in. When he spills over his hand, it’s hard to erase the feeling that he’s done something wrong.

Mike has always believed that being noble and being respectful is the way to draw a woman’s attention, and it has never failed to work before, but Hanji is different, is more focussed on her work than those around her.  
“Something could explode and she’d only turn around to check it wasn’t anything important.” Levi says, drily, from behind him, as they both stand against the wall of the lab, ready to duck is anything threatens to send metal scything overhead.  
There’s a grudging respect between the two of them now, for all that Mike hates that Levi has what he has not, but enough that they can stand like this, side by side, and Mike doesn’t have to resist the urge to kneecap the smaller man. He wonders, briefly, if that is just what Hanji likes; skinny little things she could hold down with one hand, but dismisses it as not worth thinking about. It galls him to think of Hanji as a prize to be won, and so he cannot look at Levi as competition, merely a colleague who runs in the same circles. They both get to watch Hanji work, and whilst some might not consider it the most erotic of scenarios, it is Mike’s only chance to watch her face as she is truly passionate about something, and he wonders what it would take for her to look at him like that, whether she has the ability to look at anything human that way. She is so unknowable, mysterious, detached, always so busy in a world of her work that Mike never wishes to interrupt, and so stays silent, rather than speak up and ruin her mood.  
“Outside the walls, next week.” Mike says, conversationally, and watches Hanji’s head raise from her workbench, always ready to hear about the possibility of capturing more titan pets, “I take it you’re joining us.”  
“Fearless leader says I must,” Levi says, rolling his eyes, “Do you think getting him laid would do anything for that tenacity?”  
Mike laughs.  
“I think that the day Erwin Smith is more interested in fucking than fighting for humanity, we’re all doomed.”  
Levi shrugs.  
“Worth a try,” he says, idly, “Just in case.”  
“Am I coming along?” Hanji asks, brightly, and Mike’s head shoots up, his hair in his eyes, as Levi makes a sound of vague disgust at her keenness to get brutally maimed and eaten.  
“I expect so.” Mike manages to say, “Your expertise is normally needed.”  
Levi, behind him now – and when did he step forwards, closer to Hanji? – makes a noise which sound suspiciously like a snigger, but his expression is plain when Mike shoots a glare back at him.  
“And of course, I’ll have my brave boys to look after me.” Hanji coos, oblivious. She scritches behind Levi’s ear for a moment, before reaching up and tucking a stray strand of Mike’s hair behind his ear. Her hand smells like oil, metal and a hint of the caustic soap she keeps in the labs, and he has to close his eyes to swallow down the lump in his throat. When he opens them again, Hanji is gone, and Levi lingers in the doorway, giving him a sympathetic look. Mike shakes his head, and Levi is gone, too, leaving the blond alone in Hanji’s workshop, surrounded by a dozen things she values higher than she values him. 

They all survive the mission, and stay up late in the dining hall, drinking, long after the cadets have headed to bed. It’s an officer’s privilege to have access to alcohol, and one which Erwin rarely lets them indulge in, given that he rarely imbibes, himself, but tonight everyone survived, and that is enough of a reason to celebrate. Hanji is four cups in, Levi perched on her lap looking for all the world like the king of all he surveys, and Erwin has given in to a few glasses, too. Mike has been sipping at the same one for the last half hour, miming at refilling it to keep the others happy. One of them has to be alert in case of attacks, and he thinks alcohol would prove to be a poor idea, considering how he is barely restraining himself from reaching over and pulling Hanji into his own lap, Levi be damned. He watches as Hanji presses a sloppy kiss to Levi’s cheek, and the diminutive soldier is too drunk to want to wipe it away. It’s a shock then, at that point, to see Levi slide into the seat next to him, which just happens to be full of Erwin, leaving him straddling the older man’s lap. Hanji doesn’t seem surprised or upset when Levi begins kissing his commander with desperation, merely walks unsteadily over to Mike and perches herself on his knee. He reminds himself that she’s drunk, and that she doesn’t know how much he wants her, but it’s hard to keep that mantra in his head when her hand is creeping up his thigh, and when warm fingers slide between the buttons of his trousers, he bucks into the touch without thinking.  
“They’re not going to worry about privacy,” Hanji says, leaning into lick up the side of his neck, nipping just behind his ear, “So how about we take this to your rooms?”  
Mike knows he should stop this, knows he should say no, but this isn’t just enthusiastic consent, but enthusiastic initiation, and perhaps he’s not as noble as he thinks, because he’s lifting her, easily, waiting for her to lock her ankles behind his back, and walking out of the dining room, without sparing it a second thought.

Mike is unsteady on his feet as he carries Hanji through the hallways to his rooms, but it has nothing to do with the alcohol, and a lot more to do with the way Hanji’s hands are roaming, as if trying to take in all of him at once.  
“If you don’t stop that, I’m going to drop you.” he says, in a voice much calmer than he feels, and Hanji laughs and swings herself down from his arms with a lot more grace than she had displayed in the dining hall.  
“You’re not the only one who can pretend to drink.” she says, grinning at his shocked expression, and takes the key from his hand, opening his door for him, before walking in like she owns the place. Mike is still reeling at this as she starts stripping off her shirt, and he hurriedly closes the door behind him, loathe to give anyone else a view of what he’s been fantasising about for years. She’s wearing a breastband today, obviously in view of the long ride they took during the day, and he goes to her, unable to simply stand and watch as Hanji reveals herself to him. Her skin is soft under his hands, and he’s aware of how small and fragile she feels, how he fumbles with her breastband without looking, nipping at her neck and making her moan, before she slaps his hands away and unclasps it herself, letting it fall to the floor. Her breasts are larger than her form would suggest, rounded and heavy in his hands as he cups them, letting his thumbs toy with her nipples until they harden, extending as if to beg for more touch. She pushes him away again, and gestures to his own clothes, smiling.  
“Show me what I’m getting.” she purrs, voice so sure and certain as her hands slide to removing her boots, inch by tantalising inch. Mike practically wrenches his shirt off, and he’s pleasantly surprised when Hanji steps closer, shorter again without the extra heel of her boots, and tweaks a nipple with her fingers, watching him bite his lip at the sensation. Seemingly impatient, she nimbly undoes his trousers and slides her hand inside without ceremony, and her nails scrape his thigh and make him flinch, but not away from her small, warm hand, soft against him. 

“Bed.” she demands, and he trips his way over, kicking off his boots and socks as he goes, so that when he lies down, he can struggle his trousers off his legs, thanking everything which told him to leave his gear behind before going for drinks, and that Hanji had done the same. She’s bare from the waist up, and her trousers are undone as she approaches where he lies on the bed, crawling over him, she kisses him for the first time, and it makes him blush that he has been so occupied with her body that he has forgotten to taste her mouth. He opens his mouth eagerly for her, and their tongues slide together, no battle for dominance. When she pulls away, she glances down at where his cock stands hard and proud, and grins, sliding down his body to nuzzle at his thigh, before flicking her tongue across the head where his foreskin gathers. Mike lets his hand slide into her hair as she dips her head to take him into her mouth, gently pulling at the sensitive fold of skin with her lips, before sliding her tongue inside to taste the slick pre-cum building up as she gently rakes her nails along his thigh. He’s painfully aware that he’s still half-dressed, that he’s not worshipping her like he wants to, but she’s toying with his foreskin, testing his limits, and his plea for her to be naked is lost in a strangled moan. He doesn’t wonder where she learned this, doesn’t wonder if anyone taught her, is just grateful and thankful that she is here, now, with him. Her hand is warm as she grips him, slowly sliding down so she has better access to the head of his cock, tasting him in earnest now, before she tries to swallow him down to the root. It’s a valiant effort, but Mike knows he’s built to scale, and so when she pulls back and gives him a look, he laughs, stroking the soft hair at the back of her neck.  
“You’re incredible.” he says, softly, and hopes it doesn’t come out quite as perverse as he thinks it might, “I don’t just mean – ”  
She swallows him back down again, using her hand on what she can’t take into her mouth, and his train of thought is cut off.

When she climbs off him and slips off her trousers, Mike can do nothing but lie there and watch as Hanji walks towards him, watching the curves of her hips sway, finally able to see every piece of her, and adoring her. She is better than he had ever imagined, because outside of his head, she has imperfections, the stretch marks which trace her thighs, her breasts hanging a little lower now they are freed from their confines, the way her stomach curves softly, as a man’s never would – she is feminine, beautiful and perfectly imperfect. In reality, she is better than he could ever have fantasised, and as she slides onto the bed next to him and kisses him, Mike can’t help but think that he is incredibly lucky to have this. Not just that she is here, in his bed, but that she ever looked his way in the first place, that he has the chance to stand by her side as they face the threat against humanity. She curves against him, arching a little as he slides two fingers into the wetness of her, and marvels at how much she wants this, how much she wants him. Her noises are sweet and soft, giving way to tiny cries like puffs of air on his cheek as he rolls her beneath him, placing himself between her spread legs and nuzzling at her soft folds, flicking his tongue against her clit and making her hands fly to his hair. His stubble rubs against her thighs, and she purrs into the burn, before grasping at his shoulders and pulling him up to cover her body with his own. She feels so small beneath him, so delicate against the wall of his body that he cannot help but feel protective, as if he needs to keep her safe. Her hand is quick to guide him into her, and she winces at the pressure, even as her body opens around him, hot and wet. She feels impossibly tight, so much so that Mike has to pause to catch his breath, not wanting this to end too quickly. He wants her pleasure more than his own, at this point, because he wants another chance, another round, wants to take her in every way a man can take a woman. With each thrust she open more beneath him, one hand tangling in the hair at the back of his neck, the other raking nails down his back, which spurs him on, drives him to thrust harder.  
“I’m not made of glass.” she says, between breaths, and pushes her hips back into him, driving him into her body, and both of them moan at that, Mike supporting himself on one hand so he can reach down to toy with her clit, causing her to buck back into his hand, teeth buried in her lower lip to try to keep her silence. He kisses her again and again, and feels her cry out her completion beneath him, her body tightening around him, and it is with relief that he comes, collapsing against her, and kissing the hollow of her throat as they both recover. She strokes his sweaty hair with a hand, and leans in to kiss him again.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted that.” she whispers, and Mike can do nothing but hold her closer, tightly, and wish they had fallen into this sooner.

Breakfast is a sober affair, and when Mike and Hanji walk in, hand in hand, there are two seats left empty between Levi, who is scowling into his porridge, and Erwin, whose head is cradled in his hands.  
“Not the night you hoped for?” Hanji says, gleefully, looking at Levi, who shoves his spoon back into his bowl with an audible ‘gloop’ noise, “Commander Handsome – ”  
“More like Commander Flaccid.” Levi says, shortly, and Mike has to turn his laugh into a cough at the last moment, “Next time I decide that older men are what interests me, remind me to slip them something first. I’ve never been so bored and horny in my life.”  
Erwin makes a noise, but they all ignore him.  
“Please tell me he at least blew you.” Mike says, because he’s feeling pretty sorry for Levi at this point, “At least a quick hand-shandy?”  
“He snores.” Levi says, flatly, giving him a look which says that Erwin will be feeling some swift retribution as soon as the smaller man is no longer hungover, “I didn’t stay.”  
Hanji wraps her arms around Levi’s shoulders, resting her chin on his head.  
“My poor boy,” she coos, “I said you should have joined us instead.”  
“Offer still open?” Levi asks, hopefully.  
“Not a chance,” she says, cruelly, and kisses the top of his head. He lets her, with nothing more than a noise of gentle protest.  
Mike claps Erwin awkwardly on the shoulder.  
“Storage room three next time, old man.” he says, conversationally, “Box 7. Keep you going for at least three rounds.”  
Levi shoots him a grateful look, and Erwin raises his head, showing bleary, bloodshot eyes.  
“If I get another chance, I’ll try and remember that. Now sit down and stop being smug, you’re making me nauseous.”  
Mike sits, and eats his breakfast whilst trying not to be too annoyingly cheerful, although Hanji makes no such effort, chattering away whilst she hand-feeds Levi pieces of fruit, as if he’s a pampered child. The cadets are watching, and clearly noting that their commanding officers are all insane, but for once, no one seems to be worried about making a good impression.  
This point, this moment in time, Mike thinks, is just about the small piece of happiness that they’re allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that there's a tag for uncircumcised penis, like someone reading it might die if a foreskin unexpectedly showed up. I've decided recently that I'm tired of writing circumcised dick, because I've only ever seen two, in my recollection, and frankly, foreskins are fun. So from now on, FORESKINS FOR EVERYONE!


End file.
